gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Summer 2k10: Frontier Skies
The Summer 2k10 event started on August 12, 2010, but fully began on the 20th. Along with the header change was a small Wing in the upper left corner next to the Avatar Overview Edmund sets out to find Gino Gambino with the help of Brennivin and his airship. Along the way a colony of bats attack a large jellyfish-like creature, which turns out to be an old demigod. With the creature on fire and in terrible pain, Edmund called on Gaians to help out, and with the use of Casimir Trees and its production of Casimir Matter. This involved Gaians choosing an Airship and a Guide and attempting to brave a journey through forest, deserts, seas, volcanoes and skies in order to save the jellyfish-like demigod. Event Beginning * Aug 12 With no site wide announcement, the event page opened to the public, displaying a beta set up. Gaians found that they could click a blue wing and be lead to a page that rewarded them a sticker. By coming back everyday to collect an event sticker, they were able to trade it in for exclusive items. An 11-page manga was released, 46 An Old Friend's Duty, chronicling Edmund's search for Gino, and how he is interrupted by an unlikely creature. Also, a forum opened up, called Frontier Skies. Another happening with the beta event was the release of the winning item of the Create-a-Utility-Belt Contest. However, on August 12 the winning belt was removed, as it was later discovered the Submitter taking a belt design that was not her's. On August 17, a new winner was chosen. Frontier Guide: Mini Comics *Aug 13 Sam - Frontier Guide: Sam (Love at first sight) *Aug 16 Diedrich - Frontier Guide: Diedrich *Aug 17 Louie Von Helson - Frontier Guide: Louie (Sweary) *Aug 18 Carl the Elk - Frontier Guide: Carl Event Happenings * Aug 20 Event Main pages changes out of Beta. * Sep 28 Scoreboard is up, although the announcement for it was posted Aug 20, it was delayed due to errors. Announcements [[NPC Mintaka]] & [[NPC Rigel]]: Announcement [[NPC Diedrich]]:Announcement Event Conclusion On January 20, 2011 the 7-page manga 48 Untimely Reunion was released which concluded the event and the outcome of the jellyfish-like demigod. With thousands working to save the creature the task was complete, but as it turns out the demigod's power was that of spoilage. Edmund and Brennivin were shocked by this outcome and agreed to never speak of it again. Event Items ; Frontier Skies Shadow Medal :A memorial token of your success on completing the Frontier Skies Event with Louie as your guide. ; Frontier Skies Water Medal :A memorial token of your success on completing the Frontier Skies Event with Edmund as your guide. ; Frontier Skies Wind Medal :A memorial token of your success on completing the Frontier Skies Event with Diedrich as your guide. ; Frontier Skies Fire Medal :A memorial token of your success on completing the 2010 Summer Event with Sam as your Navigator. ; Frontier Skies Earth Medal :A memorial token of your success on completing the Frontier Skies Event with Carl as your guide. Criticism & Compliments The Event was complimented for being a unique homage to The Oregon Trail video game, and Gaians noted the amount of graphic work that went into the game. The use of Gaia NPC's as guides were also praised, as each had their own personality tied into the gameplay. The humorous text and objects were the highlight of Frontier Skies. The criticism stemmed from the amount of time it took to complete the game, and also the repeating clicking involved, as there was not much interaction besides pop up screens and text reading. The delay of the scoreboard and little information on the storyline besides the mini comics, were also criticized. Glitches & Problems As no event on Gaia has ever gone on without glitches, the Summer 2k10 event was no exception. Although not as severe as Gaia in its early days. A majority of the time, the game ran smoothly with very little error. Most of the glitches were found to be amusing to some players. Some Gaians created postings of their glitches and errors so they could be corrected quickly. * Gaia Thread: The Official POST YOUR BUGS Thread * Gaia Thread: Frontier Skies :: The Glitch/Bug Thread- Post issues here! Glitches: Game * Reminisent of Demonbusters, the Gaia Staff thought they could lessen the impact of error by only letting in a few Gaians at a time. * The most problomatic error appeared to be Hunting, in which the game would not allow gameplay or when gameplay was completed, the food gathered would not properly save. * At times a Landmark would follow players for a period of time. Dev Alerts * Uh oh! The developers have disabled the game, probably due to servers crashing. We are redirecting you to the homepage. You will be able to continue your game again later. * We updated the game client while you were playing and need you to play with the latest version. We are reloading the game for you. No game data will be lost. * Looks like something blew up!!! Please refresh the page. * General Error :This game will be available to you shortly. We are letting in a few users at a time to test it. * General Error :A valid journey id is required. Make sure your current journey has not ended. * Hunting :There were errors with your journey set up ::• Data double-submitted. :Fix these issues or reload the page and try again. Trivia * Around August 26, Frontier Skies became available under the Game tab. It appears the game will be accessible long after the events end. On January 5, 2012 a game exploit resulted din the game being removed permanently. * The Wing Stickers that were collected throughout the month were eventually used as currency for the shop called The Treehouse. And although the sticker appeared during the event, the items within the shop did not relate to the event itself. *With the conclusion manga being released five months after the event ended the reaction to it was mixed. *On March 3, 2011 the Mini-Comic update: Spoiler Alert was released and the demigod of spoilage happily passed the airship carrying Gino, The Overseer, and The Sentinel, spoiling their fruit and foods in the process. See also & External links * Gaia Event Page: Frontier Skies * Gaia Forum: Frontier Skies * Announcement: Cash Shop Update: Frontier Skies Guide Gear! * Announcement: Compare Your Scores in Frontier Skies *Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt1 // Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt2 Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt3 // Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt4 * Airship // Casimir Tree // NPC:Deity * Marketplace: Frontier Category:Placeholder category (events)